


Bilah Cemburu

by Lunarea



Series: +15 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Satu hal luput dari perhitungan Remedy.
Relationships: Lukas Kalandra/Remedy Ananta
Series: +15 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Bilah Cemburu

“Kita jemput Abby dulu di tempat Kirana, baru abis itu makan malam, ya? Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan? Masih bisa tahan laper?”

Remedy mengangguk sekenanya. Bukan masalah lapar; baru ia dengar nama itu disebut, perutnya seakan meronta tak ingin lagi makan.

Konsekuensi-konsekuensi. Bukan ia tak memikirkan hal itu. Bahkan sebelum mereka menapaki hubungan ini, sudah bolak-balik ia pikirkan perihal apa yang harus ia tanggung jika memutuskan untuk bersama Lukas. Bukan pula Ayah dan Ibu tak mewanti-wanti mengenai hal serupa.

Namun, satu hal ini luput dari antaranya.

Lukas sudah menikah dan punya anak. Sudah bercerai dan jadi orang tua tunggal. Hubungannya dengan si mantan istri cukup berbatu di masa awal perceraian, namun empat tahun berlalu, gunung es di antara mereka berangsur mencair.

Lukas tak lagi pasang tampang malas-malasan ketika harus antar-jemput Abby bertemu ibunya, pun tak lagi ia segan menelepon Kirana ketika ada apa-apa yang ia tak mengerti harus berbuat apa perkara anak mereka. Percakapan diselingi canda sana-sini, seakan tak pernah ada gores khianat di hari-hari lampau.

Di tengah pusaran kebaikan itu adalah Remedy.

“Nggak papa.” Begitu jawaban pemuda itu. Setengah bohong. Setengah karena ia memang tak apa-apa harus jemput Abby dulu baru mereka pergi makan, namun juga apa-apa karena Kirana.

Ia bungkam saja sepanjang jalan. Menanggapi Lukas dengan satu-dua kata. Tersenyum saja ketika pria itu mencuri cium di lampu merah.

Ia bungkam saja ketika mobil berhenti di sebuah rumah tingkat dua, di mana seorang wanita jelita telah menunggu di depan pintunya dengan si kecil manis memekik gembira, “Papa!”

Tawa kecil mengiringi Lukas yang turun dari mobil, kemudian disambut oleh cekikik putrinya. Remedy diam di kursinya, menatap-natap.

Dilihat seperti ini, mereka tak ubahnya pasangan serasi dengan gadis kecil yang lucu sekali. Kirana yang menawan serta Lukas yang rupawan; orang melihat mereka mungkin akan berpikir betapa sempurna sejoli ini.

Ia sadari tatapan Kirana melembut ketika bertemu dengan dua bola mata gelap milik Lukas. Gerak tubuh halus yang berbeda. Senyum itu pun seperti bukan senyum yang akan ia sediakan untuk orang sembarang. Sebuah gestur eksklusif yang ia suguhkan hanya untuk Lukas seorang.

Ia sadari Abby tampak enggan berpisah dengan ibunya. Selengket apapun anak itu pada Remedy, tetap darah lebih kental daripada air. Ia tak senaif itu berpikir ia bisa menggantikan sosok ibu di hidup Abby. Ia tak bisa, karenanya Abby masih mondar-mandir mengunjungi sang ibu setiap bulan. Tak hanya karena bertemu Abby masih merupakan hak Kirana, namun juga agar Abby tak terhindarkan dari kasih sayang ibunya. Yang mengandungnya. Yang melahirkannya. Yang darahnya mengalir pula di nadinya.

Ia sadari Lukas terlihat begitu lepas tak berbeban. Menit demi menit ia saksikan kekasihnya bercengkerama seperti dengan seorang yang begitu dikasihi, begitu berarti sampai Lukas tak ingin melewatkan detik-detik mereka yang berharga.

_Seakan Lukas merindukan Kirana dan apa yang pernah mereka punya dan apa yang mungkin tak terengkuh untuk kali kedua._

Hati Remedy sakit melilit.

Kecemburuan tak ada dalam rencana dan ia merasa bodoh. Tak ia pikirkan bagaimana hubungan Lukas dan Kirana kelak; tak ia pikirkan bagaimana rasanya melihat yang seperti ini tepat di depan mata. Tak ia pikirkan sakit hati Lukas yang dilenyapkan perlahan demi anak mereka melihat Papa dan Mama yang masih tersenyum sama-sama. Yang tadinya terpaksa menjadi lumrah saja. Yang kebersamaannya menghangat seiring kelam yang ditinggal detik jauh di belakang.

Kirana melambai ke arahnya yang enggan berbasa-basi tatap muka. Ia mengangguk kecil sambil melemparkan senyum seadanya. Tak mau berpura-pura, tak mau pula dibilang tak sopan karena nanti Lukas pasti ngomel panjang-lebar.

Mereka tak lama-lama berdiam di sana. Kirana melambai sekali lagi, lalu mobil kembali melaju. Abby duduk di kursi anak di bangku belakang, berceloteh tentang ia pergi berenang seharian, lalu makan es krim. Lukas tertawa melihat energi anaknya yang masih bersisa. Remedy ikut tertawa, namun hambar saja.

Ia merasa asing. Mendengar percakapan yang entah mengapa sulit sekali ia mengerti, ia merasa asing. Melihat ceria menyambar-nyambar, ia merasa asing.

Asing, seolah tak seharusnya ia di sana.

Seolah tanpanya, Lukas mungkin sudah kembali ke rumah lantai dua, kembali ke kamar yang di kasurnya ia tidur bersama Kirana.

_Seolah tanpa aku, kau akan kembali cinta dia, atau kau akan kembali cinta dia, dengan atau tanpa aku._

“Re?” Suara Lukas bak gelombang besar menghempas karang, menyadarkannya. “Kamu kenapa? Nggak enak badan?”

Senyumnya tak tulus. Ia rasa Lukas juga bisa melihat itu. “Nggak papa.”

“Yakin? Kalau nggak enak badan bilang aja. Kita bisa ke dokter dulu, trus saya anter kamu pulang.”

“Saya nggak apa-apa, Lukas.”

“Yakin?”

Mana Remedy yakin? Sesungguhnya, ia terombang-ambing di laut seribu ragu sejuta cemburu. Merana hatinya memikirkan ini-itu yang gemanya memusingkan kepala.

“Perut saya nggak enak.” Tak bohong. Perutnya memang tak enak. “Tapi nggak perlu ke dokter. Dibawa tidur juga nanti baik lagi.”

Rasa bersalah terselip di hati menanggapi wajah Lukas yang kini terlihat tak enak. “Sakit perut?” ia bertanya, mengonfirmasi. “Salah makan? Tapi seharian ini kamu cuma makan masakan saya. Apa bahannya udah nggak bagus, ya? Ayam cah jamur tadi jamurnya udah dua hari di kulkas, sih... mungkin karena udah nggak _fresh_ lagi perut kamu jadi sakit. Maaf, ya, Remedy...”

Tangan besar Lukas mengelus lembut surai hitam Remedy, kemudian turun untuk menyelipkan jemari di antara miliknya. Maaf Lukas membuat perutnya makin bergejolak seakan dihantam gada.

Setelahnya, hanya suara-suara dari radio mengisi ruang kosong yang melingkupi mereka. Abby jatuh tertidur; akhirnya habis juga baterainya. Fokus Lukas ada pada kemudi—walau sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Remedy erat-erat, hangat-hangat—dan Remedy masih mendengarkan pikirannya meracau-racau tak tentu arah.

“Saya pikir,” Yang tak ia sadari adalah ketika bibirnya lancang berucap sesuatu yang terlintas dalam benak, “kamu mungkin masih bisa balik sama Mbak Rana.”

_Ngomong apa kau, mulut sialan._

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Lukas menjawab, “Kenapa mikir begitu?”

“Bukannya kalian udah baik-baik aja? Dan Abby butuh ibunya. Saya pikir nggak ada salahnya kalau kalian jadi keluarga lagi.”

Sepasang netra cemerlang menangkap sosok Lukas di sisinya, yang dua alis tebalnya bingung bertaut.

“Saya nggak pernah berpikir buat kembali ke Kirana walau hubungan dia dan saya sekarang baik-baik aja. Dan ya, Abby butuh ibunya, maka dari itu saya nggak pernah larang-larang Kirana buat ketemu Abby, mau nginep berapa lama pun terserah aja.” Genggaman Lukas mengerat. “Saya nggak perlu kembali ke _siapa-siapa_ buat mencukupi itu, Re.”

“Mbak Rana keliatannya masih sayang sama kamu.”

“Apa saya keliatan masih sayang sama dia? Keliatan sayang sama dia lebih dari saya _sayang_ sama kamu?”

Remedy menggigit bibir bawah, goyah. “Ya, mungkin. Nggak tau, Lukas.”

“Kamu nggak tau, jadi lebih baik nggak berasumsi.” Mobil berjalan lurus, melawatkan satu pintu tol di mana harusnya mereka keluar di sana kalau mau mengantar Remedy pulang. “Kamu itu kenapa? Kenapa tau-tau mikir aneh-aneh begitu?”

Lampu-lampu berkelebat cepat di luar jendela. Pemandangan yang familiar, rute yang sudah Remedy ingat baik-baik sejak awal mula: jalan menuju kediaman Lukas. Pria itu memang terlalu, tak pernah mau membiarkannya pulang sebelum masalahnya tuntas total.

“Saya cuma ngerasa kalian masih cocok. Bisa kembali.”

“Lantas kalau saya kembali, kamu gimana? Perasaan saya ke kamu gimana?”

Ia diam; kali ini, melirik untuk tahu seperti apa wajah Lukas pun ia tak bernyali. Rupa-rupa bangunan yang mereka lewati menjadi objek paling menarik saat ini—apapun asal bisa ia pakai untuk mengalihkan tatap dari pria itu.

Sekali lagi, suara-suara dari radio menjadi obat kala kata kembali dibunuh senyap tak nyaman. Abby masih tertidur pulas. Mobil masih melaju. _Keluar tol, putar balik. Di perempatan kedua, belok kanan. Lampu merah, lurus terus, kemudian belok kiri. Putar balik. Lampu merah lagi, belok kiri lagi._

Mesin mobil berhenti menderu ketika mobil telah terparkir rapi di tempatnya biasa. Lukas menggendong putrinya yang terlelap, tak terganggu risau hati yang mengambang pekat di udara, mengikuti tiap langkah mereka kembali ke rumah.

Baru setelah Abby sudah diganti bajunya—anak itu terbangun dan merengek rewel, memberi waktu untuk Remedy menenangkan badai di kepalanya, _walau tak begitu berhasil_ —Lukas kembali angkat bicara.

“Saya laper, kamu pasti juga. Tapi saya yakin kamu nggak akan mau makan sebelum isi perut kamu keluar,” ujar pria itu. Ia meraih lengan Remedy, kemudian menuntunnya duduk di sofa. Lembut, tak memaksa, namun juga tak terbantahkan. “Sekarang, cerita sama saya. Kenapa kamu bisa-bisanya mikir saya bisa kembali ke Kirana?”

“Saya udah bilang, saya pikir kalian masih cocok. Saya bisa liat Kirana masih punya perasaan sama kamu. Saya nggak tau kamu gimana, tapi saya pikir—”

“Saya nggak suka kamu kebanyakan mikir.”

Remedy menghela napas keras. “Mbak Rana jauh lebih dewasa dari saya, cocok sama kamu. Saya nggak punya banyak hal yang dia punya. Kamu juga keliatan bahagia ngobrol sama dia. Kamu nggak pernah selepas itu tiap sama saya.” Ia benci bagaimana iri hati kental terdengar di tiap kata yang ia lemparkan, benci bagaimana ia kehilangan kendali atas segala ucapannya, _namun terlanjur sudah._ “Kalian keliatan kayak pasangan sempurna. _Dia_ bikin kamu sempurna.”

“Re—”

“Dan saya nggak suka karena bukan saya yang bikin kamu sempurna! Karena bukan saya yang bikin kamu ketawa kayak tadi! Karena bukan saya yang bisa ngimbangin dewasanya kamu! Saya, tuh—”

“Kamu, tuh, cemburu.”

Ia benci melihat senyum di bibir Lukas, benci menyadari sorot mata itu berubah menjadi jenaka.

“... Saya nggak cemburu.” Bohong. Sepenuhnya bohong. Tentu ia cemburu; cemburu beradu-adu dengan cemas hati.

“Kamu cemburu karena _kamu pikir_ Rana lebih pantas jadi pendamping buat saya, gitu, kan?”

“Nggak—”

“Kamu cemburu, padahal saya cintanya sama kamu. Saya udah bilang, saya nggak main-main. Dan sampai saat ini, saya masih nggak main-main.”

Senyum itu menyurut menjadi satu yang lebih kecil, namun penuh sayang. Jemari kokoh pindah dari lengan menuju pipi yang kini sewarna mawar merah rekah; ia menangkup, berbagi hangat.

“Kalau dia keliatan sayang sama saya, mungkin karena kami udah kenal hampir setengah hidup. Mungkin. Saya nggak bisa wakilin perasaan dia, tapi sayang saya ke dia sekarang sama aja kayak sayang saya ke keluarga. Saya udah ada kamu, ya udah sama kamu aja.”

“Tapi, Lukas—”

“Nggak ada tapi, Remedy. Saya sayangnya sama kamu, cintanya sama kamu, nggak ada tapi.” Bibir itu masih membusur saat singgah di bibirnya. “Saya kira saya bakal seneng kalo sekali-sekali kamu cemburu, tapi ternyata cemburu kamu nggak ada gemes-gemesnya. Malah nyuruh saya sama orang lain. Kamu jangan cemburu-cemburu lagi, lah.”

“... Ya, kan, saya pikir—”

“Eh. Nggak usah mikir. Jelek kamu kalo mikir.”

Ia membiarkan tubuhnya terengkuh lengan-lengan aman Lukas, membiarkan kepalanya bersandar nyaman di ceruk leher pria itu. Pikirannya melayang-layang—tentang kecemburuan, keragu-raguan, segala-gala yang membuatnya ingin melepaskan kekasihnya, yang kini menguap satu-satu, bercampur dengan jutaan partikel mengambang di udara.

“Kata orang, cemburu itu tanda cinta,” Remedy berucap lirih. “Tandanya saya cinta sama kamu.”

“Iya, saya seneng kamu cinta sama saya, tapi jangan sekali-sekali suruh saya cinta sama orang lain saat saya cinta kamu.”

Jemari Lukas menelusup di antara helai-helai rambut hitam, belai halusnya mengucap sayang. Kecup di ujung kepala datang menyusul teriring dekap yang enggan merenggang. Kata tak lagi jadi bukti karena yang Lukas beri untuknya saat ini bagai raung menggaung mengutarakan rasa yang tak bosan-bosan tak redup-redup tak hilang-hilang.

Di tengah pusaran renjana itu adalah Remedy, pelan melebur.


End file.
